User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Season One: Battle Three: Cole Phelps (LA Noire) vs. Eliot Ness (The Untouchables)
Cole Phelps, the World War 2 veteran turned LAPD Detective tackling cases all over post World War 2 Los Angeles vs. Eliot Ness, the prohibition agent who took down Al Capone with his team "The Untouchables". WHO....IS....DEADLIEST? Hello, I'm TheWetWaffle and here I am with my third battle. Now it's a battle between two men who have taken on crime and have succeeded. It's Cole Phelps vs. Eliot Ness to see who is the deadliest cop. Cole Phelps (LA Noire) : Cole Phelps is the protagonist of LA Noire and was a member of the United States Marine Corps during World War 2. He served in the Okinawa campaign and recieved the Silver Star after being the sole survivor of a battle wher his friend Hank Merril was killed. After returning to the United States he joined the LAPD as a patrol officer and showed potential. He is then promoted to Detective, Homicide and eventually Vice. He has solved many cases like murder, morphine distribution, and much more throughout the game. In the ending, he is killed in the sewer by a strong wave of water after trying to take down corrupt Chief William Worrell. Eliot Ness (The Untouchables) : Eliot Ness is the main protagonist of the film "The Untouchables" . He was a Bureau of Prohibition agent who was approached to stop mobster Al Capone but has a tough time due to corruption in the police force. He gets gets help from an uncorrupt officer Jim Malone who enlists men in the police academy who can help him. They try to stop Capone and kills several men in the process. In the end, Al Capone is stopped and sentenced to 11 years in prison. : Weapons Cole Phelps and four LAPD officers will be armed with: Short Range 1: M1911A1 Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Barrel Length: 5.03 Inches Range: 50m Short Range 2: Colt Police Postive Capacity: 6 Rounds Caliber: .38 New Police (.38 S&W) Barrel Length: 4 Inches Mid Range: M1A1 Thompson Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Barrel Length: 10.51 In Range: 200m Long Range: M1 Garand Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 30-06 Springfield Rate of Fire: 50 Rounds Barrel Length: 23.98 Inches Range: 402m Special: M2 Flamethrower A flamethrower with a maximum range of 40m. M1911a1.jpg|M1911A1 ColtPolicePositive.jpg|Colt Police Positive M1A1Thompson.jpg|M1A1 Thompson M1Garand.jpg|M1 Garand M2_Flamethrower.jpg|M2 Flamethrower Eliot Ness and 4 Untouchables will be armed with: Short Range 1: Star Model B Capacity: 9 Rounds Caliber: 9x19mm Barrel Length: 6.3 Inches Range: 50m Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Short Range 2: Smith and Wesson Model 10 Capacity: 6 Rounds Caliber: .38 Special Barrel Length: 5 Inches Mid Range: M1928 Thompson Capacity: 50 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Barrel Length: 10.51 Inches Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Foregrip Long Range: 1903 Springfield Capacity: 5 Rounds Caliber: 30-03 Springfield Barrel Length: 24.02 Inches Rate of Fire: 15 RPM Special: Mk 2 Grenade Fuse Time: 5 Seconds Blast Radius: 5m (Lethal)- 15m StarModelB.jpg|Star Model B SmithAndWessonModel10.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 10 Thompson-M1928.jpg|M1928 Thompson 1903Springfield.jpg|1903 Springfield Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|Mk 2 Grenade X Factors *Phelps takes the edge for his USMC training compared to Ness's police academy training. Ness didn't really get the high training Cole Phelps got. *Phelps takes this due to his World War 2 experience while Eliot Ness mainly tackled prohibition cases. Eliot Ness didn't engage in much combat until the Capone case where he was outnumbered heavily. *Ness takes this due to him not seeing the atrocities Phelps saw in World War 2. He's seen his own friend die in front of his own eyes and was the last survivor of the Battle of Sugarloaf Hill. Ness hasn't seen anything this bad. *Both of these men are very intellegent so it's even. *Phelps takes the edge due to him being in the height of his physical condition. Ness is very healthy but Phelps takes the edge by a sliver. *Ness takes the edge due to his leadership skills. Phelps can work with other cops but does most of the work by himself. Voting Voting ends on November 8, 2013. One vote must include edges for all the weapons. Votes like "PHELPS WILL WIN. USMC! USMC! USMC!" or "ELIOT NESS IS KEVIN COSTNER SO HE WINS AUTOMATICALLY." will not be accepted. A vote could also include the setting where the battle should be, a Los Angeles hotel or a Chicago train station. Full Vote= Vote with weapons edges. Half Vote= Explaination with facts but no edges. Notes *The battle will be 5 on 5. *The setting will either be Los Angeles or Chicago, depending on where the voters choose. *The scenerio is that Eliot Ness on the Capone case and is trying to bring him down. Eliot Ness thinks Cole Phelps is one of the corrupt police officers and Phelps thinks Eliot Ness is a criminal and chaos ensues. Battle Cole Phelps: 12345 Eliot Ness: 12345 Since the voters didn't choose a location for the battle I chose a Chicago train station as the location. Chicago, Illinois Cole Phelps has been sent with 4 of the LAPD's best officers to Chicago to investigate a series of crimes committed. This has brought him to a train station where Eliot Ness and 4 Untouchables are also looking for more clues that will lead them to Al Capone. Ness sees Phelps and assumes he's one of the corrupt cops sent by Al Capone so he raises his Star Model B as his men raise their M1928 Thompsons and 1903 Springfields and open fire, killing an officer. Cole Phelps: 1234 Phelps and his men take cover. Phelps shoots his M1911A1 towards Ness and his men, managing to score a headshot. Eliot Ness: 1234 Springfield, M1911A1, Star Model B, M1 Garand, and Thompson gunfire echo the empty train station but was interrupted by a massive explosion from a Mk 2 frag grenade. The explosion was lethal to an LAPD officer with an M1 Garand. Cole Phelps: 123 Cole Phelps tells his men to retreat but the officer with a M2 flamethrower doesn't follow orders and rushes to Ness and his men, scorching 1 of them. Eliot Ness: 123 An Untouchable with an M1928 Thompson riddles the LAPD officer with bullets, blowing up the tank on his back. Cole Phelps: 12 Phelps picks up an M1A1 Thompson from a fallen ally and retreats with his remaining LAPD officer retreat as Ness and his 2 Untouchables chase after them. They go up a flight of stairs but the LAPD officer stops and manages to hit an Untouchable with an M1 Garand in the chest and head. Eliot Ness: 12 Eliot Ness and his remaining Untouchable try to shoot the office but barely miss. Phelps and his final LAPD officer exit the train station and are trying to find where they parked the police car but can't locate it. The final Untouchable aims his 1903 Springfield and fires at the LAPD officer, turning his brain into mist. Cole Phelps: 1 Cole Phelps retaliates and fires at the Untouchable, hitting him in the chest. Eliot Ness: 1 Eliot Ness spots Cole Phelps and fires his Star Model B towards his direction. Cole returns fire and manages to hit Eliot in the shoulder but eventually hears a click. He drops the Thompson and takes out his M1911A1 from earlier and loads a clip into it. He fires at Ness and tries to retreat to the police car. Ness chases Phelps down the alleyway between the train station and a hotel and fires at Phelps. Phelps tries to open the door of his car but feels a cold piece of metal against his head. Ness pulls the trigger but feels the same sound Phelps heard with his Thompson. *Clank* Cole takes the gun out of Eliot's hand and pushes it to the side, under the police car. Cole knees Ness in the groin and takes out his M1911A1. Phelps empties the clip into Eliot's head, turning the prohibition officer's brain into small chunks on the Chicago ground. Winner: Cole Phelps Expert's Opinion I believe Cole Phelps succeeded due to his superior training and harder hitting arsenal compared to Eliot Ness. Next Time..... What happens when two men who have lucked out of almost every situation they've been in collide in the field of battle? Spike Spiegel, the ex criminal turned bounty hunter from the mid 21st century vs. Nathan Drake, the fortune hunter who has fought merceneries and supernatural beings in his adventures. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Category:Blog posts